


Reunion

by TohkaShiro12



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Araragi Koyomi - Freeform, Bakemonogatari - Freeform, M/M, Oshino Meme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TohkaShiro12/pseuds/TohkaShiro12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Araragi's life became a mess-he broke up with Senjougahara.Feeling empty he aimlessly wandered into a school that looks exactly like Eikou cram. There he reunites with a person he never thought he'd see again. For most of the story, Araragi looks back at his previous/current relationship. <br/>-CURRENTLY WORKING ON A SEQUAL THOUGH UNSURE-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Part 1

The summer's sun blazed at the asphalt. Araragi Koyomi was walking aimlessly around town; it was a hot summer evening. He was on his short break from holiday, and yet he felt no emotion to this event as he had broken up with Senjougahara recently. One would say it was sort of an ambush of words from both sides, in the end, they both agreed (Senjougahara bluntly admitted) that the so called "love" of theirs, was just a hormone inflicted mix-up, mainly from Senjougahara feeling grateful to him.

So, on his holiday, Araragi returned to his home town, while Senjougahara decided to stay with her father in their summer house.

The two parted on friendly terms.

Yet Araragi was still walking aimlessly. So he walked into something that made him remember old things he tried to forget.

Eikou Cram school. That's not it; it was burned to the ground by the oddity of Hanekawa- kako. Araragi wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not, different or not, this one looked exactly the same.

He slowly stepped inside.

The same abandoned stairways, broken walls, dust everywhere… Signs "don't enter" or "dangerous area" were still all over the place… It was getting hard for him to breathe. Too many old memories in that cram school, and so in this one, which looks exactly the same. Not only on how he got from a vampire to a mostly human again. There he once again met Meme Oshino.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to open that old that old wound once more.

He sat down on the stairs to take a short break. His and Oshino's relationship wasn't something you'd call normal. Aside from being the monster specialist and client, the two managed to become lovers. Such abnormality, frowned upon by society was meant to be kept a secret.

Then one day Oshino left without a single word.

Araragi slowly climbed up the stairs, he gripped the handle of the door before him. It was the same classroom he had asked Meme to consult Senjougahara in. The same classroom he had brought food to, for both Oshino and Shinobu. The same classroom, he and Meme… Why open up the past, he though, Oshino is gone anyways.

The classroom was brightly enlightened by the setting sun. It was a mess as usual. Araragi stared at the withered tree that grew from the school ground in the middle.

He flinched and nearly jumped back when a familiar voice called out to him:

-You are really energetic, did something good happen, Araragi-kun?

The same feeling overcame his senses, as when he had realized Oshino's goodbye. But this time, Oshino was there, sitting at one of the tables in the back.

Don't fuck with me, this single though popped up in Araragi's head, as he sprinted towards him ,y'now, like these romcoms they show frequently on TV, but what awaited Oshino wasn't a hug or something like that, it was rather a punch in the face.

Araragi stopped his fist inches away from Oshino's face. Also, he had landed on top of him.

-Indeed, energetic as always,- Oshino sighed while grinning.- So then, Araragi-kun, no greeting at all?

-Shut up, - he muttered.- Next time, leave a proper announcement for god's sake, my consciousness bit me for years…

Oshino shifted to his side, as they both lied in front of one another.

-I don't think I'll be forced to leave again,- he grinned.- not unless you'll think that I'm a nuisance again.

-Don't rub it in, please?

-Anyways, how is it going for you and the tsundere lady?

-We broke up. It was all a misunderstanding.

-Harsh words, misunderstanding and such.

-It's the truth. So you've found yourself a new home, huh?

-As you see. This one's really identical, isn't it? Although, it's a pity that Eikou burned down.

-Too many memories, here and there. I'm on my holiday break y'now, so I'll be around for some time.

-Is that so? How convenient. But the sun's setting. Don't you need to go home at such an hour? I'd receive a bad image if you'd become a delinquent cause of me again.

-I wrote a text to my sisters that I'd be staying over at a friend's house.

Oshino sneered as he climbed on top of Araragi.

-Well then, let's get to it…

 

* * *

 

Frequent sex has always been a thing between the two.

 

Their first meeting was around 2-3 years ago. They first kissed in the same Eikou cram school. It was all before Araragi met Senjougahara.

-You're staring,- noted Araragi, as droplets of rain were pouring. At the time it was already autumn.

-You know, Araragi-kun, it's hard not to stare at the person who just goes on and kisses you.

Araragi frowned slightly in embarrassment at Oshino's remark.

-Yet you don't seem angry,- he stated, trying to play it cool.

-There goes my thought of how nice it were if you got a girlfriend,-Oshino sighed.- I'm indeed not angry. As you might say, the feeling is mutual.

It was as awkward as ever.

They kissed the second time, when Araragi ran into Oshino at a downpour. Cold drops of rain were stinging their backs and shoulders while incredible warmth surrounded them both.

The feeling left in both of them, was that of warmth. Not long after, they started to have occasional sex.

This kind of relationship contended both of them, as long as that warm feeling continued and was kept a secret. Yet then, Araragi met Senjougahara and their misunderstood "love" began. Not that Oshino minded, or he pretended not to mind, as Araragi still kept their relationship.

 

* * *

 

-Say, Oshino.

-What is it?

-At the time when I brought over Senjougahara and you tried to wiggle away from helping her…-

-So you noticed,- he grinned.

-At the time, you were jealous of her, weren't you?- Araragi asked as Meme slightly turned away his gaze.

Instead of replying, Oshino leaned over and slightly bit Araragi's neck, just to leave a mark. Not like the two had enough of them already.

 

  
Part 2

-I think it'd be nice to visit a hot spring this year. The summer festival's around the corner too...

-You really have nothing else to do, don't you, Oshino?- Araragi couldn't help but sigh as Oshino just shrugged his shoulders.

\- The business is quite stale, probably 'cus it's summer. Y'now, Araragi-kun, not many people agree on the idea that I only reach out a helping hand, some are too lazy or unwilling to save themselves without other's help. The others just run away to cheap fakes after hearing the prices...

-You charged me 5 million yen, remember? Don't expect people to stick around long for such a price.

-Your case was different.- Oshino shook his head.- reversing a vampire back into a human is tough work, don't expect a lesser charge. Business is business.

He lit up a cigarette and then lazily blew out the smoke. The sun was about to set.

-So, how about that hot spring?- Araragi asked while he rolled back on his stomach.

-It's no hurry, we can go after the festival.

-That's tomorrow, right...? Oh right, we'll have to go as later as possible. There is a possibility of Kanbaru or Nadeko or my family being there, so, um, you know...

-Ah, Kaiki's nièce was she?

-She's a hard-core BL fan, and fueling it further would only make it even worse... Though I'm not completely sure that she's lesbian...

-Geez, Araragi-kun, are you accidently having an opportunity to make a harem or something like that?

-Oh yes, by all means,- sneered Araragi.- with an old man on top of it. I'd surely make my parents proud...

Naturally, Oshino didn't wait for him to ramble on and simply Shut him up by leaning closer to him.

-What is it?- Araragi tried to look away.

-Nothin' much. I just though you looked cute at the moment.

Instead of receiving a tsundere blush, he instead got a kick to the side.

 

* * *

 

-This festival is rather usual.- noted Araragi as he and Oshino sat around near some cafe further away from all of the shouts. Both of them were forced to wear masks.

-Well of course it is. Humans do things peacefully and follow tradition, that's in their nature.

\- In this way of thinking, you and me are irregular.

\- Maybe. But, like it or not, we're both humans,- he stared at Araragi for some time.- Well, almost. You didn't contact that class representative yet?

-She's somewhere in the north. I would've but I guess she's at a place with no signal, I couldn't catch her.

-I guess we should get going now.

-Right now?

-Yeah.-Oshino nodded.- the festival's about to end.

On their way to the hot spring,enlighten by the setting sun, they held hands.

 

* * *

 

-Ahh, the water sure is relaxing.

-You're right, it's a bit unusual with no people here.

\- Thick headed as always.- Oshino grinned as he sighed.- Most of them are at the festival. That's why I wanted to go here now, they'll be busy at the festival and we'll get plenty of alone time here.

-No need to point it out too much. Also, if you planned this just for us to have sex- I'll bite you. In a hurting way, though.

-Hahahah,- Oshino laughed out at Araragi's gloomy expression.- he said with a hard on.

-For fuck's sake Oshino, stop staring!- Araragi nearly yelled out as his ahoge turned frantically.

-Can't help it~ but why are you getting so worked up again? It's not like it's the first time I saw you and it's definitely not the first time we had sex...-Oshino scratched his head as he though.

\- Can't it just be too embarrassing?- Araragi couldn't help but sigh.- whatever. Tonight's the festival anyways, do what you want.

-Don't pretend that you don't want to do it,- Araragi shuddered slightly as he felt Oshino's fingers sliding down his inner thigh.

-Fine~ let's get over this quickly before the other people come in... Just not in the water.- he noted at Oshino's smug grin.

 

* * *

 

Araragi shuddered as Oshino inserted another finger inside of him.

 -Two already. Are ya okay?-he noticed Araragi held in his breath.

-I'm fine... Just... Get this over with before I cum... Gah..! You're moving around way too much...! Ah...!

-Shh, - Oshino murmured into his ear.- keep your voice down. Someone might hear us.

He continued to slowly move his fingers as he occasionaly spreader them out, making Araragi moan even louder.

-Whose... Fault... Do you think it is?- he managed to say between all of the moaning and the panting.

Oshino didn't reply, but continued to kiss and lick his neck.

-I'm putting it in.

Araragi just nodded as he held his breath. He gasped upon Oshino entering.

-fuck... Oshino... Too deep for the start... Ah..! Idiot.. Dont..!-he moaned as Oshino trusted in and out in a medium tempo.

With every trust Araragi felt as if he was losing his mind. The warmth was almost unbearable.

-Shit..- Oshino breathed out.- Your insides feel so hot, I think I'll melt...

They both were breathing ruggedly, as Oshino fastened the pace.

-Crap,Oshino, I'm about to...-

-Same... Just... Focus on me... Shit..!- he said as he felt the climax coming and started to stroke Araragi's cock.

This time it felt like an explosion. They both layed on the ground tired, sweaty and all dirty.

They took another ten minutes to wash up.

Oshino ended up carrying Araragi back.

 

* * *

 

-Don't glare at me, Oshino, it was your own fault for doing it so rough and hard,- Araragi looked at him somewhat bitterly.

-Hahahahah, very funny, Araragi-kun.-he sneered then muttered.- Not my fault either that you looked so damn good... Anyways, what now? Round 2?

-Not earlier than tomorrow morning. For now, why don't we just go to sleep?

Araragi waited until Oshino laid next to him and hugged him on the side. Then he mutter quietly, for Oshino to almost hear.

-Hey, y'now, my butt still hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3

 

-Hey, Onii-chan, wake up already! It's morning, hey, don't fall asleep!- I felt Karen and Tsukihiki nearly jumping on me.

-Alright, alright… Get off of me…-I yawned once more at their displeased faces as I crawled out of bed.- I'm awake, I'm awake.

-Geez, onii-chan, it's not healthy to sleep this long, it's bad for your body! You might get some weird illness,- said Karen.  
\- Seriously,-added Tsukihiki. The two shook their heads as they left.

Right after the door closed, I lied down again. I had returned from Meme only about five hours ago. I squinted my eyes from the bright sunlight that was shining through the open window. Even after my vampire time, I still dislike the sunlight.

~

 

-Eh?! Meme-san returned? - Hanekawa shouted out surprised.  
-That's right. He found some school similar to Eikou and he said he'll be staying there for a while. It seems my subconscious wishes won't be a problem anymore,- I played it off as a joke even though I felt a bit guilty for that.

-I see! That's great news then! - She sounded happy and I could even imagine her smiling.

-Seems so. When are you going back? From the place, where did you go to again?

\- It's some small town in the north; it doesn't have a clear name, err Khan, no- zan? I'm not too sure, - she laughed.

\- Geez, Hanekawa, so there really are things that even you don't know.

-I told you many times before- I know only the things I know,- she giggled.- about returning… I'm not too sure, but.. I'll be sure to call you when I decide. That's right! How is Senjougahara-san doing? I haven't heard from her in a while.

\- Well, I guess she has a lot on her mind at the moment, so umm, but I'm sure she will call you soon. We did break up about two weeks ago after all.

-Eh?!- She shouted out again.- I hope it's not for some stupid reason…! Aw, damn it, the phone line's damaged again…!- a loud sound of whaling wind and slight crashing could be heard.- The storms in this place are pretty horrible. I'll contact you when it's fixed as I can't hear a sound now~ bye-bye~

Eh?

-What- wait Hanekawa! Hanekawa? - The steady ring sound came to a stop. She ended the call.

~

 

-So Hanekawa's in Zan,huh?- Meme sounded as laid back as ever, as if a business man talking about his long awaited vacation.

\- Yeah.. We had to end the call since a storm did something to the phone line and the cracking sounds were horrible. So that's how that town's called? Is it famous for something, I mean, for Hanekawa to be there.. There must be something?

-Why do you always search for something mysterious in everything? - He laughed lightly, while I continued to hold the phone with one hand and prepare coffee with another. - Although I get where this's comin' from. Hanekawa searched for a place I'd likely be in. That town is famous for its unusual ghost stories that haven't been heard in any other towns. One of a kind as one would say. But, in my opinion, the Prez did her job a little too well, I mean for a high school girl to wind up in a place like that out of her own will..

-You sound like an old man now,- I couldn't help but laugh it off.

\- I suppose so. Will you be visiting today? Ah, come to think of it, you're going back to college in a few days…

\- It's no big deal. I'll be there.- I cut him off a little too fast. Damn, he's going to think I'm actually excited for this or something like that now.

Instead he laughed out.

-You sure are energetic, even more than usual, did something good happen?

-Well, not to mention my sisters started jumping on me after the five hours of peaceful sleep I've had. Our damn coffee machine won't turn on. Are you kidding me?- I grumbled as the switch had no effect.

Meme just sneered lightly as if I had told a joke.

-Well, for starters, did you plug it in?

Ah.

Shit.

He must've sensed my embarrassed silence.

-Araragi-kun… As thick-headed as always…

-…shut up.- I muttered at the now green switch.  
~

 

I drank two whole cups. Got on my bike and went straight towards the 2nd Eikou. At least that's how I've decided to name it.

~

What I didn't expect was that someone was there before me.

-Eh? - I muttered upon seeing that there was a visitor. A girl stood in front of Meme. She turned towards me while her hair swayed from the wind.

 

-My, my. What do we have here? I though a dog had turned up, but it's just Araragi-kun,- her coldness stayed the same.- It's good to see you again, Araragi-kun.

 

She smiled in her regular smile, despite those harsh words. Unchanging and cold as always…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Senjougahara Hitagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 4 

 

\- Senjougahara...?- Araragi mustered as she continued to smile.   
\- My,my, Araragi-kun, can't you tell appart other humans anymore?  
\- I was just surprised to see you here,- he defended himself.- Weren't you on vacation with your dad?   
\- Ah... Well a certain thing has happened, to ,- a short pause could be heard.-a friend of mine and I needed a consultation from a specialist. And just by chance I heard from Hanekawa, that Meme-san was in town.  
\- Geez, ojou-chan...-  
\- Please don't call me that,- she cut him off in a sharp manner. Seemed to be a little annoyed too.   
\- Well then, Senjougahara Hitagi-san, -Oshino's tone changed.-could we get to bussiness? 

After a while Araragi got bored and started walking around the room. It wasn't clear whether Senjougahara's friend, or whoever, was in trouble or she was for some reason trying to make him jealous? But there wasn't any point in that?   
\- Are you going to stand around for long?- Meme sneered lightly.- She left already. Through the backdoor,- he shook his hand in a light motion.   
\- What did she want?- Araragi asked bitterly.   
\- Why so grim,- Oshino snickered.- it's almost as if you're jealous.   
\- It's not that, Oshino. I'm just wondering if she's flashing someone in my face to make me jealous. The latter is just annoying.   
\- Didn't you think it might be not for you?- he sat down and whipped out a cigarette.   
\- Whatd'ya mean?  
\- She was trying to make me jealous.  
\- Huh? But that doesn't make sense, she doesn't even know about us!   
\- Are you sure? She didn't openly say she knew about us, but from her expression it was quite obvious...  
\- What did she say to you?   
\- She directly told me that she suspects of you being in an odd relationship, as you've been acting weird. And yes, she did came to flash around. That guy was simply unlucky not cursed.   
\- I see.- Araragi replied bluntly.   
\- So it seems.- Oshino nodded.- Two more days, huh...  
\- I'll stop by on free-er days.   
\- I know, it's fine even if you don't, just talking is enough. Y'now, I'm an old man, we, uh, seek emotional relationships and stuff...  
Araragi couldn't help but laugh out.  
\- Don't group every living man to your category.   
\- You're probably right. I don't have too much time in this Earth to blab about cliched nonsense like this. I love you, it's a fact.  
\- I love you too. That's a fact. I'll stay with you and die with you when time comes.   
\- Just like you promised Shinobu-chan?  
\- You know this is different, right?  
Oshino grinned as he blew out a ball of smoke.   
\- I had some magic involved, so I might live longer than a regular human  
\- It's fine. I'm not an old man, unlike you, plus 1/9 vampire is really a plus.   
\- I see, I see. This eternity sounds quite amusing. I can't wait.   
\- ...You spout the most embarrasing stuff sometimes,- Araragi hung down his head to hide his embarrasement.   
\- Wanna do it?   
\- Yeah, two more days after that.   
\- What's the point in worrying about tomorrow?- Oshino laughed.- Today is today, and today we're having sex.   
\- Simple minded, huh?- Araragi glimpsed him a smug grin, right before Oshino crawled up on top of him. 

 

\- Say,Oshino?   
\- What is it?   
\- Come see me at the station tomorrow.  
\- Didn't you have a car?  
\- It broke.  
\- I see. Sure, why not. But what about your family?  
\- At work, my sisters will be at school at the time.   
\- I see.   
\- Y'now... I still don't think this is right.  
\- Whatd'ya mean?- Oshino lazily threw his arm around him.  
\- I was thinking about Nadeko.  
\- Nadeko? Nadeko... Heh, doesn't ring any bells.  
\- That childhood friend I told you about.   
\- Ah the one turning into a snake goddess and back?   
\- Yeah. I still feel bad about it. I mean, it wasn't my fault in particular but I just can't help but blame myself for not being there when she needed me.   
\- And how is this connected to now?  
\- I'm not sure.- his voice grew quiet.-I just thought about the times that I wasn't there for you.   
\- But you're here now. And that matters.  
\- So I am.- Araragi grinned slightly.   
\- When I said I needed an emotical relationship, I didn't mean regrets...-  
\- I know. I just felt like saying this now.  
\- Most words have a special time and place to be said, it's different for every person.   
\- So that's what took you so long to admit you love me,- Araragi sneered as he lightly kicked Oshino's leg with his own.   
\- Should I remind you that you yourself said it only--  
\- ...Shut up. I know.- Araragi muttered as he turned to his side. Oshino just snickered as he pulled him in closer. 

 

\- Well, then.  
\- Yeah...- Araragi stared at his feet as bright rays of the setting sun illuminated the station. It made Oshino's cross earring shine in a peculiar way, it was hard not to stare. Besides, Araragi had a hard time not to stare at his own feet. It didn't feel right.   
\- It's a short farewell?   
\- Yeah. I'll call you.   
\- Sure,- he grinned out of the blue.- I don't think I'll have many clients, so I'm pretty free. Watch out for trouble, kid. There might be some demons roaming around. Who knows, they're everywhere after all,- he laughed dryly.-Why so worried, good things have happened so far.   
\- I'm not--sigh-- Don't dare to disappear again.  
\- I told you, I won't. A boringly amusing eternity awaits for us.  
\- Yeah, that sounds good enough for me.  
He said as he leaned in and kissed him. Oshino just raised his eyebrow.  
\- Since when are you so daring? You're making me regret letting you leave.  
\- Who knows, good things have happened so far. Is it bad to give them a little push further?   
\- Just don't push your luck.- he sighed as he grinned.   
\- Don't worry. I'll be fine. After all,- Araragi smiled at the older man.- you're here with me now. 

>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :) make sure to review~


End file.
